It is the general purpose of the present invention to provide a quick draw handgun holster characterized by the following features and advantages:
In its use position the holster and the handgun which it contains are completely concealed and unobvious to an observer.
It makes possible withdrawal of the gun from the holster with remarkable celerity--in a fraction of a second.
It enables withdrawal of the gun in a precise and sure manner, without making false (and possibly fatal) moves.
In the starting position of gun withdrawal the hand is in a normal position at the side, or in front, rather than in the stilted position usually assumed by the gunman who wears a conventional holster at his side or back. The gun is worn in a position such that it is close to the hand when the hand is in its normal position.
The holster, and the gun which it contains, adapt to the contour of the body so that they may be worn comfortably.
Because of the position of the gun on the body, no part of it projects away from the body no matter how the wearer may bend or twist. Because of this the holster effectively hides the gun when worn under very light clothing.
With the holster worn on the selected side, the gun may be withdrawn using either the right or left hand from either a standing or a sitting position.
Since the hand normally is positioned only a few inches from the gun butt, the gun may be withdrawn quickly and with an unobvious motion.
Broadly considered, the holster which achieves the foregoing and other objects of the invention belongs to the class adapted to be worn concealed inside the waistband, i.e. between the waistband of a garment and the waist of the wearer, in the abdominal area. It comprises front and back panels joined to form a pouch. The pouch top is open and wide-mouthed to receive the gun. The bottom is substantially closed to provide an inner bearing area against which the muzzle of the gun bears and pivots during its sheathing in, and withdrawal from, the holster.
The inner side margin of the pouch is open along its upper length to permit pivoting of the gun. The outer side margin is substantially closed to provide an inner bearing area against which the top of the gun rests when it is in its sheathed position within the holster.
The inner and outer side margins are disposed at an angle such that when the holster is mounted within the waistband, its outer side margin lies substantially parallel to and adjacent the groin area of the wearer.
The length of the holster is such that when the gun is sheathed obliquely within the holster with its muzzle bearing against the holster bottom and its barrel bearing against the holster outer side margin, its handle will project angularly upwardly above the holster top to a predetermined position in which it is readily available for engagement by the hand of the wearer.